Behind Those Eyes
by Kiteria Faye
Summary: Ever since the fight with Medusa went down Maka's been different and no one knows why. Around her friends she seems normal, but Soul knows something's up. What really happened while Maka was seperated from him. Who gets her to open back up?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I apologize to all of my readers because I keep coming up with new stories instead of finishing the ones I already have. Sorry, but the ideas I get aren't ones to finish things I've already started, but to start something new. Like this story. Another experiment of mine. Read and review if you will.

* * *

><p>-Soul-<p>

It's been three months since we took down Medusa, and everything's returned to normal, well everything except for Maka. She's changed ever since the battle went down. She's become somewhat distant, the only thing is is that I can't figure out why and she won't tell me. She still interacts with our friends like nothing's wrong, but I can tell it's not like it was before we set off to deal with that witch.

"That's ninety-three. Only a few more and you'll be a death scythe Soul."

Maka said and I smiled as I devoured our ninety-third keishin soul.

"It's taken a while to get so many since the incident with Blair, but we're almost there."

I said and Maka nodded before she started to walk back to the apartment. I sighed to myself and followed her down the street.

The moon was laughing high in the sky and the silence drew on between us. Normally Maka would try to talk to me as we walked back from a mission, but ever since she was released from the hospital she's been more distant.

"Hey Maka."

I said and she turned to look at me over her shoulder before facing forward again.

"What is it Soul?"

She asked and I sped up till I was in step with her.

"Are you alright?"

I asked trying to get a look at her face, but her light brown hair covered her face making it impossible.

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

She asked as we walked and I put my hands behind my head.

"It's just you've been acting differently ever since you got out of the hospital. What exactly _happened_ when you were seperated from me during the fight with Medusa?"

I asked and Maka stopped. I felt her soul wavelength waver a bit before returning to normal. She turned around to face me, a blank expression on her face.

"Nothing. She came after me, I ran, then met up with you again."

She said and I glared at her.

"That's not all that happened and you know it."

"No, that's all that happened."

Maka said and I could hear the small hint of anger in her voice.

"Then what was with the gash across your back?"

I asked and Maka froze. Everything seemed to still and fall quiet. Finally, Maka broke the silence.

"Like I said, Medusa attacked me and I tried to dodge. One of her attacks hit me, that's it."

Maka said then turned around and started walking back towards the apartment again. I felt some of her emotions through her soul wavelength, but then they were cut off from me. There were three things I noticed once Maka was released from the hospital. One, she learned how to hide her emotions both physically and spiritually. Two, she'd become distant from everyone. Like she was afraid of something. And Three, she never smiled anymore, ever. She didn't laugh or anything. No matter what the situation.

'I'm going to find out what _really_ happened when you got seperated from me Maka, if it's the last thing I do. Because cool guys don't let their friends suffer alone.'

* * *

><p>End of chapter one. What do you guys think? Did you like it? Hate it? Please review. Five reviews and I'll write the next chapter.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here's the second chapter. Hope you guys enjoy.

* * *

><p>-Maka-<p>

I've got to be more careful. The others might not have noticed me acting differently, but Soul has. Maybe living together isn't such a good idea anymore, but where would I go? Soul's my weapon, and I promised him I'd turn him into a Death scythe. That's the only reason I'm still here. I need to understand what happened during the fight with Medusa and I don't think this place can help me with that.

Sighing, I got out of bed and took a shower. I wrapped a black towel around my waist and walked back to my room. Soul-as always-was still asleep. I pulled on my black and red plaid skirt, my yellow sweater and tie. Then I pulled on my black coat and slipped on my boots. I walked over to the mirror in the corner of my room and looked at my reflection. On the outside I looked like I did before the fight with Medusa, but on the inside I was a completely different person. The things Medusa said while I was fighting her alone confused me.

'What did she mean I fight more like a weapon than a meister? Is it even _possible_?'

Suddenly images of the battle flashed through my mind in vivid detail. Medusa causing a huge smokescreen and seperating Soul and I. Then her charging for me and her claws tearing through the flesh on my arms and legs. then I suddenly had blades coming out of my arms that looked like scythes, just like my father's, and I started attacking Medusa. I was close to killing her before I heard Soul calling my name. The blades disappeared and Medusa did as well. I started heading towards Soul's voice then I saw a flash of movement and saw Medusa heading for Soul with a blade. I moved completely on instinct and using the smokescreen to my advantage put myself between Soul and the blade in Medusa's hand. It tore through my clothes and shredded the skin on my back. I'd managed not to scream out, but I didn't need to, Soul sensed I was in pain through my soul wave length.

He called out to me and I grabbed his hand silently telling him to transform. When I felt the full weight of Soul in weapon form I linked our souls and he turned into his 'Witch Hunter' stage. Before Medusa could even move I jumped in the air with Soul in my hands and sliced through her cold, black heart. She wailed before disappearing, leaving behind her soul.

Soul returned to normal and ate her soul, then everything went black.

"Maka. Maka. Maka!"

I opened my eyes and looked up to see Soul looking down at me worried.

"Soul? What-"

"I came by to see if you were okay since you didn't wake me up and saw you collapse. When you didn't wake up I started to freak. You sure you're ok?"

Soul said and I nodded as I tried to get up. Soul let me, but kept his eye on me.

"I'm fine Soul."

I said slightly irritated that he didn't believe me.

'That's right, it _did_ happen. I just can't understand _how_.'

"Okay. Well come on, it's not cool to be late."

He said and I nodded before following him out of our apartment.

-Soul-

She's hiding something from me again, but what? I know she's not telling me the whole truth about the fight with Medusa, but what could have happened in the short amount of time Maka and I were seperated that would make her change so much? We used to be able to tell eachother everything. What is so bad that she can't tell me?

* * *

><p>AN: Short I know, but that's all I could come up with. Please read and review.

**aprildragonfire16**-Thank you so much for being the first one to review on my new story. I hope you like this chapter just as much as the first. I'm sorry it's short, but I am trying my best to come up with ideas for this. So please, bear with me. Hope you enjoy =^.^=


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay, this chapter is a little short, but at least I came up with something to update with. Hope you guys like it. Please read and review.

* * *

><p>-Maka-<p>

Those flashes from the battle reminded me that I'm not like everyone else. I'm not a meister, but I'm not a weapon either. But then, what exactly _am_ I?

"Maka, you coming?"

Tsubaki's soft voice asked and I looked up to see her and BlackStart staring at me.

"Yeah Tsubaki, just let me grab my things."

I said and she nodded. I grabbed my books and followed Tsubaki and BlackStar out of the classroom. They said goodbye before heading into Sid's class and I continued to walk down the hall towards Stein's class. I heard something as I passed by the hallway leading towards the second floor stairwell.

"She's so weird. Look at her, she even dresses weird."

A voice said, but it was too low for me to tell who it belonged to.

"Shh, don't let her hear you. She'll-"

"She'll what?"

Another voice started, but was suddenly cut off by the first.

"Shut up man, she's right there."

I looked down the hall to see two students from my previous class looking at me.

'So it was me they were talking about. Why does that bother me so much?'

I rolled my eyes at them and started to walk away when someone suddenly had a hold of one of my pigtails. I yelped as whoever it was pulled on it.

The books in my arms went flying as I was thrown to the ground. I glared up at who did that and saw Ox standing infront of me.

"You're nothing but a freak."

He said with a smirk and i glared at him. I felt a familiar sensation wash over my body, just like it had during the fight with Medusa. My arms felt like they were submerged in hot water, but it didn't burn, it felt good.

I looked down at my arms and saw the tips of scythes starting to poke out from the skin.

'Stop, stop, stop, stop. I don't want this to happen again. Please, stop!'

I closed my eyes and tried to will the blades away, but the sensation grew and I knew they were still there and probably getting bigger.

"Oh what now Albarn, you gonna cry and ask for your mommy. Oh wait, that's right, she's _dead_."

My eyes snapped open and I glared at Ox. I no longer cared if people realised I had the capabilities of a wapon, all I wanted to do was kill Ox.

Just as I was about to get back up a black blur stepped between me and Ox. I looked up to see a black suit, two gleaming silver pistols, and jet black hair.

"K-Kid?"

I asked, but didn't get an answer. Kid took one look at me before turning to look at Ox.

"What seems to be the problem here?"

Kid asked and Ox looked from me to Kid.

"Nothing that concerns you."

Ox said with a smile and I desperately wanted to slap him. Kid looked at me again and I saw his eyes narrow before he looked back at Ox.

"I see. Ox, I don't know what you said to Maka to make her so upset, but I suggest you leave before I lose _my_ temper."

Kid said and Ox's smile faded and he paled at the serious tone in Kid's voice. That alone almost made me smile.

Ox glared at me before he and the other student left, leaving me and Kid alone in the hallway. Once they were gone Kid turned to me and held out his hand. I looked at it hesitantly before taking it. He helped me to my feet and handed me my books.

"Thanks."

I said and he simply smiled at me. His golden eyes looking into my green ones. I noticed a part of his hair was out of place and barely kept form smiling as I thought how he'd react when he found out.

'That's odd, nothing's made me want to smile since the incident with Medusa. Wonder why it's different with Kid?'

Kid opened his mouth and was about to say something when Lord Death's voice sounded in the hallway.

"Will Maka, Soul, Patty, Liz, and Kid please come to the Death Chamber."

I looked at Kid, silently asking what his father was up to, but he just shrugged. I sighed to myself before following him down the hall.

'Whatever Lord Death has planned he'll tell us when we get there.'

* * *

><p>AN: Extremely short, sorry. Please read and review anyways.

**aprildragonfire16**-I updated again and I'm glad you luved it so much. *accepts cookie and goes in search of some milk* I'll update again sometime soon and I hope you'll review then too.

**CronaGorgonxDeathTheKid**-Thank you for reviewing on my story. I'm glad you like the plot. I'm thinking of having Maka and them go on a mission together and something happen. Well, we'll see the next time I update. Thank you for your review and I look forward to your next one.

**wordfiend**-I'm happy you find my story intriguing. I will try my best to update better and hopefully longer chapters. Can't wait to hear from you again.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This might not go so well, so please bear with me.

* * *

><p>-Kid-<p>

I'm not sure why seeing Ox stare at Maka the way he did upset me so much, but it did. I glanced at her as we walked towards the Death Chamber. She just looked down the corridor, her emerald green eyes not really looking at anything in particular. Her eyes suddenly flashed to mine and I quickly looked away. I felt her eyes still on me until we turned the corner and faced the door leading to the Death Chamber. I opened the door and let her enter first. I followed her down the hall and into the spacious room where my father was waiting.

"Ah, Maka, Kiddo, you're finally here."

My father said as we joined Soul.

"Why did you call us here father?"

I asked as Liz and Patty turned back into their human selves.

"I'm glad you asked Kiddo."

My father said and we all waited for him to continue.

"You see, there have been rumors of a large number of souls disappearing up in the mountains near Soul Drop Mountain, and I-"

"Soul Drop Mountain! You can't sen my Maka to a nasty place like that. It's not safe!"

Spirit said, suddenly showing up out of nowhere and wrapping his arms around Maka.

"Let go of me."

Maka said, but Spirit-as usual-didn't listen.

"No! My Maka can't be allowed to go somewhere as dangerous as-"

"I'm going dad, now let me go."

Maka said and Spirit pulled back to look at her. I'm surprised she hadn't 'maka chopped' him yet.

"No-"

"Now."

Maka said in a serious and somewhat dark voice. We all looked at her. Spirit slowly let go of Maka and stepped back.

"If you are all finished."

My father said getting everyone's attention.

"Now, I need you five to go there and investigate. I have a feeling that a keishin may be involved."

Soul smiled and started to drool.

"No problem Lord Death, Maka and I will take care of it no problem."

"No Soul, I asked all five of you to go because it will require all five of you to work together."

Soul's smile faded and I couldn't help but laugh to myself.

"We'll leave tomorrow. If that's all father."

I said and he just waved us off with his ridiculously huge hands.

We all left the Death Chamber and headed for our homes to prepare for tomorrow's mission. Liz and Patty went to bed, but I couldn't stop thinking about Maka's behavior.

'She relaly has been acting differently eve since she and Soul got back from their mission with Medusa. Wonder what happened?'

I sighed before falling back on my bed. I had already laid out my clothes for tomorrow's mission. I closed my eyes and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

><p>-Soul-<p>

I don't know why, but for some reason I had a feeling like something big was going to happen on the mission today.

"You ready to go Soul?"

Maka asked as she walked past my room.

"Yeah, just give me a sec."

I said before reaching across my bed for my 'Soul' headband.

"Alright, let's go."

I said and we headed for the garage. I kicked my bike ot life and sped down the road once I felt Maka's arms wrapped around my waist.

* * *

><p>-Maka-<p>

We reached the meeting spot before sundown. I sighed as Soul cut the engine to his bike. I got off and helped him wheel it under one of the trees. I looked around and noticed the place looked deserted. the snow covered trees looked sad, and the ground glistened with melting ice. The entire place looked grim and dead.

"Man, it's cold."

Soul said and I looked at him. He had his arms wrapped around himself trying to stay warm.

The wind blew my hair about my face. The cold wintry air nipped at the exposed skin on my arms and legs, but I ignored it. I felt the familiar presence of Kid's soul as he came our way. Liz and Patty's souls were right behind him. I looked up just as Kid jumped down from Beelzebub. He flipped and landed perfectly. Then a black and white motorcycle skid to a stop right beside Soul's red and black one. Patty was behind the wheel, and a petrified Liz was on the back.

"Well then, now that we're all here, let's get going."

I said as Patty and Soul coaxed Liz off the bike. Everyone turned to look at me.

"Don't you think it'd be best to start off tomorrow morning?"

Liz asked and I looked at her.

"The faster we start the sooner we'll be done."

I said, but I could tell by everyone's soul wavelength that they wanted to wait for tomorrow before starting on the mission.

I sighed before grabbing my bag from the side of Soul's bike and slung it over my shoulder. I grabbed Soul's bag and headed for the hotel a few feet away.

"Maka, wh-"

Soul started, but I cut him off when I tossed him his bag. He easily caught it and looked at me confused.

"If we're going to settle down for the night we might as well do so now."

I said and he smiled at me. Everyone grabbed their bags and we headed for the hotel. Kid signed us in and we all got settled into our rooms. Liz and Patty shared a room. There were two more rooms left, but only one was a single. I wanted to have a room to myself, but I knew Soul and Kid didn't get along very well.

"So..."

Soul started, obviously trying to figure out sleeping arrangements. I rolled my eyes at him and pushed past him and opened the door to the room with two beds. I threw my bag down on the one closest to the window then walked back out into the hall where Soul and Kid were still standing. I sighed before grabbing Kid by the hand and pulling him into the room. I looked at Soul who looked at me in shock.

"Because I know how much you can't stand him."

I said and caught a glimpse of Soul's smile as I shut the door. I turned to face Kid who was looking at me in shock.

"So, which bed do you want?"

I asked walking over to where I had thrown my bag. I could feel Kid's unease through his soul wavelength and almost smiled. He found this situation to be as awkward as I did, but at least he didn't voice it.

"The left one, it's more symmetrical."

Kid said and I just shook my head as I moved my bag from the bed by the window to the one closest to the door. I grabbed a pair of shorts and headed into the bathroom. I was actually pretty tired. Flashbacks to the fight with Medusa had kept me up the majority of the previous night.

When I walked back out Kid turned and looked at me. I blushed when his eyes widened when he saw me wearing shorts. I sighed in relief when he looked away. I quickly crawled into my bed and pulled the covers up to my chin. I was just about to ask Kid to cut the light out when there was a flick and the room went dark. I took a deep breath trying to calm my heart.

'It was just one look. Why am I reacting this way? I don't like Kid like that, do I?'

I mentally shook my head to clear it of those thoughts.

'It doesn't matter. Tomorrow we'll do the mission and we'll head back home.'

I thought then fell asleep. The dreams that plagued my mind weren't the usual dreams, but ones that I somewhat...enjoyed.


	5. Chapter 5

-Maka-

"Maka, I love you."

Kid said and my eyes widened in surprise.

"B-But I'm not human."

I said, I felt tears in my eyes. I loved him too, but I was afraid. Afraid of what, I wasn't sure.

I felt Kid's arms wrap around my waist as he hugged me from behind.

"I know Maka, but I still can't help but love you. You're beautiful Maka, and I love you."

He said before tilting up my chin so I was looking him in the eyes, then he leaned forward and I felt his lips lightly brush against mine.

"Maka! Maka wake up!"

I opened my eyes and blinked a couple of times. I looked around and saw I was in the hotel room from last night. Kid was looking at me, completely dressed. Flashes of my dream made me blush.

'It was just a dream. But why am I dreaming of Kid like that?'

I thought to myself as I got dressed in the bathroom. I paused and pressed my fingers to my lips. They felt warm.

"Ugh! Focus!"

I yelled at myself as I shook my head to clear it of thoughts of my dream. I walked back into the room to find Kid already had our stuff packed and ready.

"Let's go."

He said tossing me my bag and I nodded before following him out the door.

* * *

><p>-Soul-<p>

I closed the door behind me just as Maka and Kid came out of theirs. She turned towards me and I saw determination in her emerald green eyes.

"You ready for this?"

She asked and I nodded.

We walked down the hall and met up with Patty and Liz.

"Alright then, Liz, Patty, you're with Kid."

Maka said and they both nodded and Kid said 'of course, I must have perfect symmetry.' then Maka turned to me.

"And you're with me. Think you're up for this?"

She asked and I smiled.

"I've been ready since we took this mission."

I said and she nodded before walking outside and putting her bag on the side of my bike.

"What are you doing Maka? Won't you need that for the mission?"

Liz asked and Maka shook her head.

"No, there is plenty of supplies in Soul's bag."

She said as we all turned towards the mountain and started up the trail. It didn't take long till we reached our destination.

* * *

><p>-Maka-<p>

"Yep, this is definitely it. I can feel the kisshin souls coming from deep within the mountain."

I said and saw Liz start to shake.

"T-There aren't any g-g-ghosts, right?"

She asked and I sighed.

"No Liz, and if there are you've got Patty and Kid with you."

I said and saw her nod as I walked into the cave.

It was completely dark and we could barely see three feet in front of us. Soul had tried making a fire using his soul, but failed. I focused and created a small black and green soul-light that flickered like flamed in the palm of my hand. I didn't like the fact that it was the same color as my blades in weapon form, but I ignored it and kept walking.

I heard Liz scream, fall, then everything got quiet. I turned to look at her and saw soul was right next to her.

"You okay Liz?"

He asked and I almost smiled. Soul had told me he liked Liz, and seeing him be so caring was sweet.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just didn't see that rock."

She said as she got to her feet. I shined the light on the ground where she'd tripped and found the entire ground was littered with bones. If they were animal or human I couldn't tell.

I heard Liz scream again then I heard something. It sounded like a mechanism that no one's touched in years being used. I felt the ground beneath my feet give way and tried to get solid ground, but it was too late. I screamed as I fell. My concentration broke and the soul-light went out, leaving me in complete darkness.

* * *

><p>AN: short, I know and I'm sorry. But i loved the cliffy it left right there. I'll update as soon as I can. But until then you should check out my other stories if you haven't already and if you have thank you. Please review, love you all very muches. Night.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: This one is longer than my last chapter and I think turned out really well. Please read and review. I hope you enjoy, because I had a lot of fun writing it. See if you can't tell which part was my favorite while writing. I'll give a special prize to the reader who guesses correctly.

* * *

><p>-Maka-<p>

I landed on my stomach on the ground, but surprisingly it wasn't hard and cold, but rather somewhat soft and really warm.

"Oof. Can you get off me?"

A voice said as I sat up and I froze.

'That sounded like…..'

I thought as I turned my head to see what I had landed on, only to see the unmistakable golden eyes of Kid.

"Kid!"

I yelled in surprise and sat up completely.

"Maka?"

I heard his shocked voice ask and felt the ground beneath me move. A moan escaped my lips when I felt his hand pass over the inside of my thighs.

"Maka, are you alright?"

He asked and I blushed, thankful for the darkness surrounding us.

"Y-Yeah. I'm fine."

I said as I tried to ignore how that had made me feel.

"Mind getting off me so I can stand up?"

He asked and I blushed even more before scrambling off him.

I heard him get to his feet and took a deep breath to calm down.

'Why am I blushing? It was just an accident because he couldn't see anything.'

I thought to myself as my face cooled down.

"Where are we?"

He asked and I shrugged before I realized he couldn't see me.

"I don't know."

I said and heard movement before I felt Kid's soul get closer.

"Think you can do that soul-light thing again?"

He asked and I nodded before the flickering flare of my black and green soul-light illuminated the room we were in. I looked around and saw we were actually standing in the middle of a corridor of sorts.

"Where _are_ we?"

Kid asked and I rolled my eyes.

"If I knew that don't you think I would have said something?"

I said and heard him scoff behind me.

"Yeah, I guess so. So what do you want to do? The way we fell closed up after us."

He said and I sighed.

'Figures.'

"I guess we continue on foot and hope to be able to meet up with Soul and the girls."

I said as I started walking down the corridor. I didn't have to turn to know Kid was following me. I could feel his soul behind me.

We continued to walk down the corridor in comfortable silence and it eventually opened up into a bigger room. It was lit with candles so I let my soul-light flicker out. It was completely bare except for a four poster bed in one corner, a pond of sorts in the other, and steps leading up to an alter where a light purple soul sat.

"Think that's what your father wanted us to get?"

I asked Kid as we continued to walk further into the room.

"I don't know, but if I had to guess I'd say yes."

Kid said and I nodded. That's all I need to hear. I walked up the first two steps only to be knocked back my an unseen force. I slid across the floor and hit my head on one of the many columns holding up the ceiling of the room. I groaned as I sat up.

"Ow."

"Maka! Are you alright?"

Kid asked as he turned to look at me.

"What do you think? What the fuck was that?"

I asked as I stood up and looked around. I couldn't see anyone and there wasn't anything surrounding the soul that would have sent me flying like that. That's when I heard laughter fill the room. It was deep, and sinister. Definitely a kisshin.

"Show yourself!"

I yelled to the empty room and the laughter sounded from right in front of me and Kid.

The air seemed to shimmer before a kiishin appeared before us. I almost gagged at the sight of it. It was about the size of a four story building and it was disfigured. One half of it's body was covered in spikes of some sort, while the other half was human-ish. Though the human half looked deformed and distorted. It's clothes were torn and it's eyes were two completely different colors. One a dark blue, the other a crimson red.

'Damn, and I thought _I _looked bad in the mornings.'

I thought to myself and turned to look at Kid for his reaction. His hands were clenched at his sides and his eyes had gone wide in horror.

"Ummm….Kid?"

I asked unsure of what was wrong with him when he suddenly burst into a fit of angry yelling.

"How dare you! You are an asymmetrical freak! Half of you is covered in spikes while the other half is covered in….I don't know what! And what in Shinigami's name is up with your eyes! One's blue and one's red for crying out loud! You freak! You abomination! You should die! Oh, if only I had Liz and Patty with me right now I'd-"

He suddenly stopped mid-sentence and crouched down in a far corner.

"Kid?"

I asked completely confused.

'What the hell is up with him?'

I wondered until I heard him mumbling to himself.

"I'm useless, I have no right to call myself a Shinigami. Symmetry has failed me. Even my hair won't stay one color."

He said to himself and I smacked my palm against my forehead.

'You have _got_ to be kidding me. I knew Kid's OCD and obsession with symmetry was bad, but _really? _In the middle of the enemy's territory?'

I thought to myself as I slid my hand down my face. I looked back over at the kisshin and saw that he looked pissed.

'Aww fuck Kid, now you've done it.'

I thought as I watched the kisshin closely. Soul wasn't here with me, meaning I'd have to try and fight him with close combat. But Kid was without Liz and Patty.

'This is just fucking perfect.'

I thought before the kisshin dashed past me and headed straight for Kid. I guess he was still pissed at what he'd said.

I sighed before jumped and landed next to the still charging kisshin, keeping pace easily. I grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and he stopped. He turned surprised, wide, mismatched eyes on me and I just looked at him boredly.

"I don't think so ugly."

* * *

><p>-Soul-<p>

I stared at the spot where Maka and Kid had fallen. The floor closed back up before I could even move.

"Dammit!"

I yelled as I kicked a rock.

"Soul?"

Liz asked and I took a deep breath.

"What?"

I asked a little less angry, but my voice still had an edge to it.

"What are we going to do now? I mean, we've been separated from our meisters."

She said and I sighed.

"We continue on. We told Lord Death that we'd take this mission and I'll be damned if we head back empty handed. Kid and Maka can take care of themselves, just like we can take care of ourselves. Come on, let's go."

I said before taking her hand and walking down the corridor. She followed after me and I smiled when I noticed she wasn't shaking like she was before. Patty was running along after us acting like an airplane.

'Maka, you better be okay.'

I thought as we continued walking.

* * *

><p>-Maka-<p>

I jumped back just as the kiishin lunged for me again. I narrowed my eyes at it and lunged for it in return. I kicked it in it's torso and sent it flying, but it just got right back up and charged at me again. I growled when I felt one of it's spikes pierce the skin on my side.

"Dammit!"

I yelled as I jumped back before it could attack me again. I'd managed to get it's focus away from Kid-who was _still_ sitting in the corner of the room crying about how symmetry had failed him and that he wasn't fit to be a Shinigami- and now it was focused on me.

'What am I going to do? None of my attacks are having any kind of effect on it. And it won't be long before it gets bored with me and goes after Kid again. And in the state he's in now he'll be utterly defenseless. Stupid asymmetrical kiishin soul.'

I said in my head as I jumped out of the way of it's attack once more.

I crouched down, pressing one of my hands to my side trying to get it to stop bleeding and waited for the kiishin to make it's next move. It straightened up before disappearing from my sight.

"Fuck!"

I yelled as I turned to look at Kid. The kiishin appeared right behind him and raised one of it's spiked hands, ready to attack.

'Oh hell no you don't!'

I yelled in my head as I ran across the room. I felt my weapon blood kick in with the adrenaline rush and my speed increased. I stepped in-between the kiishin soul and Kid just as the kiishin swung down to attack Kid. My scythes had come out again, but this time I couldn't care less. I was just glad Kid was okay.

"Get out of my way girlie, that Shinigami is more interesting than you and your swords."

The kiishin said as it tried to disarm me, thinking my scythes were blades. But when it couldn't get me to drop them it's mismatched eyes widened in shock.

"W-What trick is this?"

It asked and I smirked at it.

"No trick, just a secret no one knows about and I'm going to make sure it stays that way."

I said before disappearing from the kiishin's view only to show up behind it. I jumped up on it's back and pressed my scythes to it's throat. I saw Kid turn to look at me and saw his golden eyes widen.

'Fuck! I knew he'd see me, but still.'

I thought as I sliced the kiishin's throat and killed it. I jumped down from it's back as the body fell to the ground. As it hit it disintegrated leaving behind it's soul.

I straightened up and took a deep breath trying to calm down, but it wasn't working. I was angry, not at being separated from Soul and the girls, not at being attacked by a kiishin soul, and not by the fact that Kid had learned the secret I had distanced myself from the others so they wouldn't find out. I was angry with the fact that when I was in danger Kid was so wrapped up in his fucking obsession with symmetry that he couldn't do anything but sit in the corner of the room and cry.

"M-Maka?"

Kid asked in disbelief and I lost it. I rounded on him and glared at him.

"You."

I said and saw him flinch.

"What did I-"

"You stupid obsessive compulsive disordered, symmetry loving, black haired, white striped, golden eyed, pompous little pistol shooting ass!"

I yelled and he fell on his ass and stared up at me in surprise.

"You were so fucking worried about the asymmetry of that damned kiishin that you went off and started acting like a fucking child! I could have died Kid! You could have died and all you fucking cared about was your God damn symmetry! Well you know what? Fuck symmetry! Fuck your OCD! And Fuck you Death the Kid! I should have just let that fucking kiishin attack you, maybe then you would have realized just how much danger we were really in! I was scared to death! I can't stand the thought of losing my friends! It almost happened the first time me and Soul fought against Medusa and during the final time it almost happened again! I am sick and fucking tired of being too weak to do anything about it! And this time I wasn't because I used my secret to my advantage to save your ass and all you could fucking care about was your stupid symmetry! I am _done_with all of this."

I said as I slowly calmed down enough to make my blades go back into my skin.

"You're the only other person who knows about my weapon side and it better stay that way or so help me Death the Kid, I'll rearrange your face so that even your father Lord Death won't be able to recognize you."

I said through clenched teeth before grabbing the floating kiishin soul next to me, and the soul we had come on this mission to get in the first place. I took my cloak off, wrapped the two souls in it and headed for the nearest exit, but stopped when I realized Kid was still sitting on the floor staring wide eyed up at the ceiling.

"Either get your sorry ass over here or I'm leaving you!"

I snapped and he scrambled to his feet and hurried over to me.

We walked out of the room where the kiishin had been and headed down another corridor. I wasn't sure if it led outside or deeper into the mountain. All I know is that I feel a whole lot better after having yelled at someone and gotten all that off my chest, though I feel kinda bad for yelling at Kid like that.

* * *

><p>-Kid-<p>

I followed Maka down the corridor of the mountain and stared at her back in shock.

'Maka's a weapon? No, she just has weapon blood.'

I thought as I remembered her fight with the kiishin. She looked gorgeous with those scythes coming out of her body. They were the perfect mix of green and black. Perfectly matched with her emerald eyes, light brown hair, and fair complexion. Then I remembered what she'd said when she yelled at me.

'_That's_ why she had become so distant from everyone? She was afraid she wasn't strong enough to protect her friends, and now that she is she's afraid of what? That they won't accept her? What did she mean when she said she'd almost lost Soul twice? What exactly happened during her and Soul's fight with Medusa?'

I wondered as I continued to follow Maka.

The corridor widened out into another room. This time it was empty, but had another corridor on the other side. Maka headed for it immediately and I followed without question.

'To be honest, she had scared me back there. She was normally so level-headed, but to hear her flip like that. She really must have been scared.'

"Maka…."

I said, hoping to get her attention.

"What?"

She snapped and I flinched at the cold tone in her usually soft voice.

"I'm sorry."

I said and she stopped walking. I stopped and looked at her, but her bangs covered her face so I couldn't see it.

"It's fine."

She said and I sighed in relief when her voice returned to normal. Silence fell between us and I frowned when I felt sadness coming from her soul-wavelength.

"Maka, are you okay?"

I asked and she turned away from me. I grabbed her arm and forced her to look at me. I lifted her chin and my eyes widened when I saw she had tears in her emerald eyes.

"What's-"

"I'm sorry Kid. I shouldn't have yelled at you back there, but I was so scared that I was going to lose one of my friends. I've already been too close to losing one of you before and I just didn't want it to happen again. I'm sorry, please forgive me!"

She said as the tears slipped down her cheeks.

I didn't know what to do, let alone what to say. Not even ten minutes ago this girl had just chewed me out for all I was worth and now she was crying and asking for me to forgive her.

"It's okay, please stop crying."

I said, but the tears just kept coming.

'Dammit! I hate it when a girl cries, and this time it's because of me.'

I thought as I tried to think of a way to get her to stop crying. Without thinking I pulled her to me and held her close. She froze at first before burying her face into my shirt.

"I'm really sorry."

She said, her voice muffled by my shirt and I just held her close.

"It's okay, really."

I said as I rubbed circles into her back. She continued to cry into my shirt for a minute or so until she finally calmed down and she quit crying. She pulled back to look at me and I let her. Tears had stained her face and I rubbed my thumb across her cheeks to get rid of them. I noticed she blushed and felt my heart speed up.

"I really am sorry Kid, I didn't mean any of what I said back there."

She said, but I shook my head.

"It's alright. You were right, I was acting like a kid and it almost cost both of us our lives. I should be thanking you for saving me."

I said and she smiled at me and I felt my face heat up. This was the first time I'd seen Maka smile since she got back from her fight with Medusa a couple of months ago.

She wrapped her arms around my waist and hugged me. I froze before wrapping my arms around her in return. It felt really nice to hold her like this.

"Patty! Wait up! Do you even know where you're going!"

Liz's voice sounded from somewhere closeby.

"Yes now come on! I can feel Kid and Maka closeby."

Patty yelled and I pulled away from Maka. She looked up at me and I was shocked to see fear in her eyes.

"I won't tell anyone about your weapon side."

I said and the fear in her eyes disappeared. She smiled up at me briefly before it disappeared. She stepped away from me just as Soul, Liz, and Patty ran into the room.

"Kid!"

Liz yelled at the same time Soul yelled 'Maka'. They ran over to us and Liz and Patty enveloped me in a hug while Soul did the same to Maka. I glared at Soul and turned to look at Maka. I was shocked to see a small smiled on her face when her eyes met mine, but as soon as Soul turned to look at her it was gone.

"Come on, let's get out of here!"

Soul said and Maka just nodded as he took her by the hand and started to lead the way through the corridor they had come into the room from. In no time at all we were back outside and the cold, wintry air was nipping at us once again.

* * *

><p>-No one-<p>

Maka and the others all made their way back to the airport as quickly as they could. Maka had given the kiishin soul she'd killed to Soul who in turn gave it to Liz. The ride back to Death City was quiet and uneventful. Soul sat next to Liz who and the two fell asleep almost instantly. Patty had made her way to the only bedroom on the plane after having claimed it as hers for the duration of the trip and started playing with her giraffes. Kid sat by the window with Maka sitting next to him. She had fallen asleep before they even took off and wound up with her head laying in his lap. He blushed, thankful the others were either asleep or not in the room. He gently brushed Maka's light brown hair out of her face and smiled down at her before turning and looking out the window as they flew back towards Death City to report back to his father of a successful mission.

* * *

><p>AN: Remember, try and guess my favorite part and you'll be rewarded. Please read and review.

**DarkFlameInfernal:** I'm glad you love it. I hope you like this chapter as well.

**Otaku4Life524:** Thank you for reviewing on this. I updated, as you can obviously see and I hope you enjoyed it. I look forward to your next review.

**OokamiLover19: **True you do, but I thought it would have been perfect for a cliffy right there considering how this chapter wound up.

**anon:** Thank you, and I hope you like this chapter as well.

**ace0512: **I like cookies too, but only certain kinds. They're best with glasses of milk. As for the whole Kid was there during the fight thing I have no idea to be honest. I only got to like episode 20 something before stopping. I just got tired of reading so many SoulXMaka parings. Not that there's anything wrong with that, it's just Kid and Maka seem like a much better couple to me. I have a thing for dark or troubled characters if you couldn't tell already. Thank you for your review and I hope you liked this chapter.

**rainfurr26**: I thought it was about time someone did, and I had nothing better to do other than read and write so this is the result of it.

**animegeek123: **I'm glad you liked it so much, and just like so many of you have said/asked I updated. Hope you and my other readers enjoy. Please read and review.

**aprildragonfire16:** Well, just like you and so many others have asked, I updated. Please enjoy and review.

**Sora and Maka:** Surprisingly, I'm being offered quite a lot of food. I like waffles though, so yay. *takes waffle and starts to munch on it* Hope you like the chapter, read and review plz.

**Rachel-chan XOXOX:** Thank you, hope you like this and review.

**KidxMaka4eva: **Glad you liked it so much, but there are much more than just two chapters now.

**ChronaxDeathTheKid: **Well, I managed to come up with more ideas for this story so it looks like it shall continue. I hope that makes you and others happy. Please read and review.


	7. Chapter 7

-No one-

Maka and the others walked through the corridor leading to the Death Chamber, Lord Death was waiting for them.

"Ah, you're back! How did it go?"

He asked with a smile that was hidden behind his goofy, cartoonish Shinigami mask.

"We finished it."

Maka said as she stepped up to Lord Death and presented the light purple soul to him.

"Ah, thank you."

Lord Death said as he took the soul and sent it to wherever he kept all the souls he confiscated or asked for students to get on missions like the one Maka and the others had just completed.

"If you don't mind my asking father, why did you want us to collect _that_ soul?"

Kid asked and Lord Death turned to his son.

"Because, kiishins who try to become Death Weapons have to be stopped and _that_ soul would have made that kiishin extremely powerful."

Lord Death said and Kid just looked away.

"If you'll excuse us Lord Death…"

Maka said, gaining everyone's attention.

"Soul and I have to do some shopping for food this week."

Maka said and Soul turned to look at his partner confused.

"What are you talking about? We've got plenty of fo-"

Soul started, but stopped mid-sentence when Maka smacked him in the back of his head.

"Of course."

Lord Death said and Maka bowed-wincing while doing so-before grabbing Soul by the hand and dragging him out of the Death Chamber. Liz and Patty left next, leaving Kid in the Death Chamber with his father.

"So, what all happened on the mission Kid? You seem different."

Lord Death said and Kid looked at him.

"Nothing really."

Kid said, hoping to be able to avoid talking about it, but of course, he wasn't.

"Tell me."

Lord Death ordered and Kid sighed before filling his father in on the mission.

* * *

><p>-Maka-<p>

"Maka? Why did you lie to Lord Death?"

Soul asked and I sighed.

"Because, I'm tired and I didn't really feel like explaining what happened on our mission."

I said as I walked down the street towards mine and Soul's apartment. The moon had just started to rise as the last rays of the sun threw shadows in places they didn't belong.

"What _did_ happen?"

Soul asked as we got to our apartment. I ignored him and went to my room.

"Maka."

Soul said and I shut the door in his face. Harsh, I know, but I really didn't feel like talking at the moment.

I waited till he went to his own room before sneaking out of mine and heading for the bathroom, clothes in hand. I made sure to lock the bathroom door before running myself a nice, hot bath. When the tub finally filled up I stripped and sank down into the water. I hissed in pain as the hot water lapped at the gash on my side. I growled when I saw the bathwater turning crimson.

'Fuck.'

I thought as I climbed out of the tub and jumped in the shower. The water was freezing cold until it finally heated up. Then the water stung the wound on my side, but I ignored it. I washed the dirt, grime, and blood from my hair, face, and body before stepping out of the shower. I pulled on a pair of jeans before glaring at the still bleeding gash on my side.

'It's a lot deeper than I thought.'

I thought to myself as I looked through the only first-aid kit we had in the apartment. I sighed when I saw we had no gauze or bandages.

I felt the blood trickling down my side and cursed as the bathroom started to spin.

'Fuck, I'm losing too much blood.'

I thought as I grabbed a rag and pressed it to my side. I pulled on my black t-shirt before stepping out of the bathroom. I could hear Soul's soft snores coming from his room and cursed to myself.

"One of the few times I actually need his help and his ass is asleep."

I said as I thought about what to do. The light from the kitchen bounced off the keys to Soul's bike.

'Now _there's_ an idea.'

I thought as I grabbed them and my jacket before heading out the door.

* * *

><p>-Kid-<p>

"I swear, my father is so annoying."

I said as I sat at the island in the kitchen while Liz and Patty ate.

"What makes you say that Kid?"

Liz asked as she put her and Patty's plate into the sink.

"He had me tell him what happened during our mission, then he decided to ask me ludicrous questions about finding a suitable girl to be the next Lady Death for when I take his place."

I said with a sigh.

"Hahaha, he asked you about girls?"

Patty asked and I blushed as I remembered what exactly my father and I had talked about.

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK<p>

* * *

><p>"Seems like you had quite an interesting time."<p>

My father said and I shrugged.

"I suppose."

I said, trying to seem indifferent. I'd told him every single detail aside from Maka having weapon blood and using that to kill the kiishin. I'd said she killed it with one of its own spikes and changed a few other minor details.

"So, you not only let her yell at you, but you also let her cry into your chest afterwards. Exactly what are your feelings for her?"

My father asked and I blushed as I realized what he was asking.

"I….I'm not sure."

I said and my father laughed, making me blush even more.

"Well, how do you fell when you see her?"

He asked and I thought about it before answering.

"Well, up until we went on that mission I'd always just wondered what made her become so distant when she used to be so open. Though I liked her old self I'd be lying if I said I didn't like the way she is now."

I said truthfully and my father nodded.

"So you admit to liking her then?"

He asked and I froze.

'Do I like Maka?'

I wondered. She is beautiful and she's constantly symmetrical, even when she was in weapon form. When he yelled at me I was just shocked, I wasn't mad. But when she cried because of me it practically killed me. My heart beat faster when she smiled at me and I wanted to kill Soul when he'd hugged her. And on the plane, I was extremely happy she was sleeping with her head in my lap.

My eyes widened as I came to a conclusion.

'I do. I like Maka.'

"Yes."

I said, answering my father who nodded once again.

"So, when do you plan on asking her to be the next Lady Death? You can't wait forever you know."

He said and I blushed.

"Shut up!"

"What? It's a reasonable question."

He defended and I just left. My face wouldn't cool down till I'd gotten to the door of Death Manor.

* * *

><p>END FLASHBACK<p>

* * *

><p>"One girl, to be exact."<p>

I said and Liz and Patty both looked at me curiously.

"Who?"

Liz finally asked.

"Maka."

I said and saw their eyes widen in shock.

* * *

><p>-Maka-<p>

I weaved in and out of traffic, my hair blowing out behind me. My vision was starting to get really effected by the amount of blood I was losing. I pulled onto a road only to be stopped by some guards. I growled in annoyance at them asking me 'who I was' and 'what business I had here'. I revved the bike and drove straight towards them and the mile high fence. They jumped out of the way of the bike and I jumped over the fence and landed on the other side, but I wound up falling to the ground. Gravel scraped against my face and side since the impact of my unsteady landing had made my shirt ride up.

I picked myself up and looked at the other side of the gate. Souls' bike was totaled and the guards were staring at me in shock.

'Damn, sorry Soul.'

I thought before heading towards the house. I'm not even sure why I came here, but I had a feeling like I had to.

I stumbled up the steps, my hand pressed against my side, desperately trying to stop my wound from bleeding. I reached the top of the steps and knocked on the door repeatedly. I heard some sounds coming form inside and saw light spill out onto the porch as someone opened the door.

My vision became blurry again and the fact that the world was spinning wasn't helping. My vision went black and the only thing I could hear was someone calling out my name before the darkness took over completely.

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you guys liked it, please read and review.

**OokamiLover19: **Thanks, I've always thought Kid and Maka were a cute couple. Though I wonder if I should make this story rated T or M, what do you think?

**InLoveWithDeaththeKid:** I'm so happy that you are in love with this story. I will try my best to update more regularly as long as I know there are people out there who will want to read and review on it. Thank you for the compliment, and as you asked, here's another chapter.

**DTKidForever: **You guessed what my favorite part was and you got your reward, though if you read this before your PM's I'm sorry. I couldn't wait to update. I'm really sorry. But thank you for being one of the few to participate in my little game.

**Daughter of Zeus007:** Dang, I hope you didn't get in trouble, but this is a completely innocent story...for now...possibly. That's actually still undecided. If you want to read one of my not so innocent stories you should check out Starting Anew, Free, Another Day, Hoping for a New Life, or mine and OokamiLover19's story Jealousy of Demons. I'm sure you'd like one of if not most of them. I'd love to see your review on some of them, and I'm sure you'd like some of Ookami's stories as well. But the choice is ultimately up to you. Thanks again for your review, and here's another chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

-Liz-

When Kid told us he had feelings for Maka my first reaction was shock. But then joy and excitement quickly took its place.

"That's wonderful!"

I yelled and Kid looked at me confused.

"I-It is?"

He asked confused and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Yes! You two deserve to have someone you love."

I said and kid blushed.

"Who said anything about love? I only just realized I like her!"

He yelled and I smiled at him before looking at my sister.

"Give it time."

I said before taking Patty's hand and heading for the living room. Kid followed a few minutes after.

* * *

><p>-Kid-<p>

I sighed before sitting down on the couch in-between Liz and Patty. I grabbed the remote, rested my arm on the back of the couch, and relaxed as I turned it to a move we could all agree on.

The movie had barely even started before I heard someone knocking on the door.

"Now who could that be? It's pretty late."

I said as I got up and walked to the door. I opened it and was shocked to see Maka leaning against the railing of my porch. She swayed and I caught her as she fell forward.

"Maka!"

I yelled as I caught her.

"Kid, what's wrong?"

Liz asked as she and Patty came to see what was going on. Their eyes widened when they saw Maka in my arms.

"What's wrong with her?"

Patty asked and I shook my head as I picked her up bridal style. I noticed how she whimpered in her sleep when I touched her side.

"I don't know, I opened the door and she just collapsed."

I said as I carried her to the kitchen. Liz pushed everything off the counter and I laid Maka down on the granite countertop.

"She seems a little pale don't you think?"

Patty asked and I saw she was right. Maka looked extremely pale, that's when I remembered her whimpering when I'd touched her side. I started to undo Maka's jacket and Liz stopped me.

"Kid! What do you think you're doing!"

"I'm taking her jacket off so I can get to her side. She got wounded during our mission and I think that might be what's causing her to be like this. I think she might have lost too much blood."

I said and Liz just stared at me in shock. I pushed her hand away and went back to work on trying to get Maka's jacket off of her. Once that was done I started to pull up her shirt only to be stopped by Liz again.

"Liz-"

"Kid look, I know you care about her but Maka is a girl. I'll look after her."

She said when I was about to argue. I sighed before nodding.

"Fine, but tell me the minute she wakes up."

I said and Liz nodded as I walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>-Liz-<p>

Once I was sure Kid was out of the room I got Patty to hand me a pair of scissors and I cut open Maka's shirt. I gasped when I saw the completely soaked rag pressed to the gash on her left side.

"Patty! Get me the first-aid kit, now!"

I yelled and my sister ran out of the room. When Patty got back I set about cleaning the wound and trying to get it to quit bleeding. It was a pretty deep wound and it looked like it was close to getting an infection.

"Liz? Do you think she'll need stitches?"

Patty asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, but I can't do anything till I get her to stop bleeding, but at this rate she might just die from loss of blood."

I said and she looked at Maka's unconscious form grimly.

Maka whimpered and I sighed. If I wanted to save her I'd have to stitch up her side then worry about stopping the bleeding later.

"Patty, sterilize a needle."

I said and she did as I said without question. I pulled out a bottle of Scotch from beneath the sink and poured it on Maka's wound. I heard her breathing hitch, but that was it. I took the needle from Patty and stitched up Maka's side as quickly and as effectively as I could. I finally finished and wrapped her abdomen in a bandage. Her breathing had finally evened out and I sighed in relief.

'She's okay now, but what had made her come here in the first place?'

I wondered as I sat on a stool next to the island.

Patty laid her hand on Maka's head and quickly pulled it away.

"She's burning up Liz!"

She said and I looked up in surprise. She was right, Maka's breathing had picked back up and she was covered in sweat.

"Fuck! She's got a fever."

I said as I rushed to get a rag and wet it with cold water before wringing it out and laying it ontop of Maka's forehead. Patty was right, she was burning up.

"What do we do now?"

Patty asked and I sighed.

"All we can do is wait for her fever to break."

I said and looked at Maka worriedly.

'If she knew she was hurt then why hadn't she gone to a hospital or had Soul look after her? It just didn't make any sense.'

"K…Kid…."

Maka said in her sleep and my eyes widened as I looked at Patty surprised.

"Did she just say Kid's name?"

I asked my sister and she nodded.

'Well, looks like I just got my answer.'

I thought as I stood up and went into the living room to get Kid. He was pacing, and if it had been any other circumstance I would have found it funny.

He looked up when I came into the room.

"Well? Is she alright?"

He asked and I sighed.

"I managed to stitch up her wound, but she's got a fever."

I said and saw his face drop.

"She's calling for you in her sleep Kid."

I said and he looked up at me in shock.

"S-She is?"

He asked and I nodded. He smiled briefly before running past me into the kitchen. I shook my head at him before following.

* * *

><p>-Kid-<p>

I stopped when I saw Maka lying on the kitchen counter, the bottom half of her shirt cut up, a bandage around her torso, and her breathing shallow. I blinked a few times having a hard time believing what I was seeing before I heard her say something.

"K…Kid…."

She said and my eyes widened.

"See? She's calling for you in her sleep."

Liz said coming in after me. I nodded before walking up to Maka. I gingerly picked her up and turned towards the stairs.

"Liz, Patty, get her some clothes for when she wakes up. I'll watch over her."

I said before walking up the steps and carrying Maka into my room. I gently laid her down on my bed and moved to drag a chair closer to the bed, but froze when I heard Maka whimper in her sleep.

"It's okay Maka, I'm right here."

I said and she calmed down. I grabbed the chair and pulled it alongside the bed. I dipped the rag in a bowl of cool water and wrung it out before placing it on her forehead again. Her breathing picked up and I started to panic.

'Please get better Maka, please.'

I said as I wiped her forehead with another rag.

* * *

><p>-No one-<p>

It was well into the next morning when Maka's fever finally broke, but she still didn't wake up. Kid had had Liz and Patty wash her and put her into some clean clothes before they laid her on Kid's bed again. After that Kid never left Maka's side. But even Shinigami's need rest and eventually his worry and exhaustion caught up to him and he fell asleep leaning on the bed next to a sleeping Maka.

* * *

><p>-Maka-<p>

I groaned as I opened my eyes. I looked around, but didn't recognize where I was. I noticed I was also lying on something really soft. I sat up and was shocked to see I was in a huge room that was extravagantly decorated, but I was even more shocked to see a certain black haired, white Sanzu stripped Shinigami leaning on the side of the bed beside me asleep. That was when I remembered what had happened.

'That's right, Soul and I had gotten home and I took a shower, but didn't have the right things to take care of my wound so I wound up taking Soul's bike and heading somewhere. But why did I end up here?'

I wondered as I sat up. I winced at the dull throbbing in my side and looked down to see I was in different clothes than I had left the apartment with. I lifted the silk blue pj top to see my abdomen was wrapped in a bandage and I barely felt any pain coming from it.

I looked back at Kid who was still sleeping on the side of the bed and smiled.

'He looked after me.'

I thought as I swung my feet over the side of the bed and slowly stood up. I wobbled a bit, but managed to regain my balance. I took a step towards the door only to wind up losing my balance and falling straight for the floor. I closed my eyes and waited to hit the floor, but I never did. I felt strong arms wrap around my waist and catch me before I could hit the floor. I opened my eyes and blushed when I stared up into the worried golden eyes of a certain black haired, white stripped, OCD symmetry obsessed Shinigami.

* * *

><p>AN: Not as long, but I thought it was sweet. That and that's all I could come up with. Love you all very muches, but I'm going to head to bed. Please read and review. Night.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Please don't comment on my descriptions of the bikes later on in the chapter, they were just random ideas I got from my cousin. She loves the anime and my stories and wanted to put in some of her ideas and at the time I couldn't come up with anything. Please read and review, and again, ignore the bikes' descriptions if they bother you.

* * *

><p>-Kid-<p>

I stared into Maka's emerald green eyes and smiled to myself when I saw her blush.

"Careful, you lost quite a lot of blood."

I said as I helped her stand back up.

"Thanks, but where are we?"

She asked as I stepped back.

"My house."

"I know that, but where are we? In a guest room or something?"

She asked and I shook my head.

"No, we're in my room."

I said and couldn't help but smile when she blushed again.

* * *

><p>-Maka-<p>

I couldn't believe what I'm hearing. I'm in Kid's bedroom, with him, alone. I felt my face heat up even more and sat down on the bed.

"Maka, are you okay?"

Kid asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, just give me a minute."

I said trying to get my face to cool down.

"Do you have a fever again?"

He asked as he pressed his hand against my forehead. I blushed even more and could hear my heart beating loudly in my ears.

"I'm fine."

I said, more to myself than to him.

"Well, when you're ready Liz made breakfast. It's downstairs when you want it."

Kid said heading towards the door. I nodded and he left the room.

I took a deep breath, trying to make my heartbeat slow down. As I looked around Kid's bedroom I finally realized I had no idea where _my_ clothes were.

'Fuck.'

I thought as I slowly stood up.

'I guess I'll just go downstairs and ask Liz for my clothes.'

I thought as I walked over to the door Kid had just walked out of and walked out into the hall.

I stared in shock as I made my way down the stairs. Kid's house was amazing. The walls were a pure white trimmed in red and gold, the staircase was carpeted with black and the sides were embroidered with gold. The banister spiraled down and the crystal chandelier hanging in the center of the room lit up the room and the entire hallway, as well as shedding light on the painted ceiling. As I reached the bottom of the stairs I looked around. I could clearly see the living room. The couches were white, the carpet was black, matching the pillows on the couches. The flat screen TV was cut off, but I saw the remote lying on the glass coffee table. There were two chairs on either side of the couch, both white as well. As I looked in the direction I smelled food I saw a door that led down some stairs and guessed that that was the basement.

I walked into the room where the smell of food was the strongest and gasped. The kitchen was huge. The floor was black and white checkerboard, the counters were black granite. The stove was huge, the fridge just as big. The sinks looked like they were bigger than the tub in mine and Soul's apartment, and the cupboard doors were a dark sandalwood. I saw Liz, Patty, and Kid sitting on stools around the granite top island eating. They all turned to look at me when I walked in.

"You're up!"

Patty yelled and I nodded as I walked over to them. I noticed the dining room was tied in with the kitchen. I saw a long ebony dining table with exactly a dozen chairs surrounding it and two chandeliers hanging above it. There were pictures up on the wall just like in the hallway, and upstairs. They were of Kid, Patty, Liz, Lord Death, and a woman with black hair and white stripes in her hair like Kid, but there weren't nearly as many of her as there was everyone else.

"Yeah. Can I have my clothes back?"

I asked as I sat down on the stool that Kid had pulled out for me.

"No."

Liz said and I looked at her confused.

"You should eat first."

Kid said and I nodded as I looked down at my plate. It was covered in bacon, sausage, fried eggs, toast covered in apple jelly by the smell of it and there was a glass of orange juice next to it. It was only then that I realized just how hungry I was. I was starving.

I picked up a piece of bacon and slowly started nibbling on it. Despite how hungry I was I knew that if I ate too quickly that I'd make myself sick.

"Okay, I'll eat. After I finish can I have my clothes back?"

I asked as I picked up another piece of bacon.

"Umm, about your clothes."

Liz said and I looked at her curious.

"I had to cut through your shirt to get to your wound and your jeans wound up covered in blood. Your jacket's the only thing that didn't get ruined and that's cause Kid got it off of you."

She said and I nearly choked on my piece of bacon.

'Kid undressed me!'

I wondered as a blush crept to my face. I looked at Kid out of the corner of my eyes and saw he was blushing as well.

"It wasn't like that! I was trying to get to the wound on your side, but Liz did it for me since you are a girl and…."

He said trailing off, his face growing darker.

Patty and Liz laughed at us and I looked down at my plate. After a while Liz got her laughter under control.

"Once you finish eating I can let you borrow some of my clothes, at least until you get back to your place and can change into some of your own."

She said and I nodded.

"Thanks."

I said as I picked up my last piece of bacon.

I finished my breakfast fairly quickly then followed Liz upstairs to her bedroom. I sat down on her bed as she went through her entire closet. She pulled out several outfits, but threw them onto the bed saying 'that didn't work' and 'no, that's not right either'. I just watched her and waited for her to finish, though I was curious as to what exactly she was looking for. All I wanted was a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and I'd be happy.

"Ah! Here, it's perfect!"

She yelled and I looked up as she walked over to me. She held up a pair of black skinny jeans and a white off the shoulder halter top that ended just above the naval. I had to say, I liked it though I was surprised Liz knew my style.

"You go change, I'll go help Patty and Kid clean up the kitchen."

She said as she left.

I made sure the door was locked before I stripped down and pulled on the borrowed clothes. They fit me surprisingly well, though I blushed when I looked in the full length mirror hanging on the door of Liz's closet. The top was tight around my breasts, showing off my B cup. The jeans hugged my waist and the combination of them and the top showed off my slim waist. I ran my fingers through my somewhat tangled hair till it laid flat against my head. I sighed before walking out of Liz's room and headed back downstairs to see about finding a way home.

* * *

><p>-Kid-<p>

I sighed to myself as I dried the last of the dishes. Patty had gone crazy when she saw the only plate in the entire house that had a giraffe on it and I had to get Liz to take her away, leaving me to do the dishes once again. I heard someone coming down the stairs and turned to see Maka walk into the room. My eyes widened and I almost dropped the plate in my hands as I saw her wearing one of Liz's old outfits. The skinny jeans hugged her hips and the white off the shoulder halter top stopped just above her belly button and showed off her chest. The combination showed just how much of a figure she really had. She blushed under my scrutiny and I quickly looked away as I felt my own face heat up.

"Umm, I wanted to thank you for taking care of me. I'm sorry if I was a burden."

She said as she walked further into the room. I heard her pull out a stool and sit at the island behind me.

"You're welcome, and you were no burden."

I said as I put away the last dish and let the water out. I dried my hands before hanging the towel up and sitting on the stool across the island from her. I noticed she was looking at me and blushed a bit.

"W-What?"

I asked, feeling self-conscious under her emerald stare.

"I'm just shocked to see a guy doing the dishes. Soul never offers to do any of the chores, but he has no problem making the messes I have to clean up."

She said with a smile and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Liz and Patty are pretty much the same. Patty flipped out when she saw a giraffe on one of the dishes and Liz had to haul her to her room."

I said and she laughed. It was a beautiful sound, almost bell-like. I'd missed the sound of her laughter.

"Really? Over a giraffe?"

She asked in between giggles and I smiled.

"It wasn't the first time either."

I said and she laughed that much harder.

"You never have a dull day around here do you?"

She asked and I smiled. I hadn't seen her laugh and smile this much in I don't know how long.

Liz and Patty walked into the room and Maka stopped laughing and her face went back to being completely unemotional.

"Hey Maka, they fit!"

Liz said as she sat down beside her.

"Yeah, thanks for letting me borrow some of your clothes."

Maka said and Liz smiled.

"Oh don't worry about it. Kid doesn't like me wearing them, he says they make me seem unsymmetrical."

She said and I felt my eye twitch at the mention of symmetry.

"Right."

Maka said, looking at me. I saw a small smile playing at the corner of her mouth and felt my urge to talk about symmetry recede.

"Hey, is there any possible way I can borrow a car or a bike? I kinda need to get back before Soul wakes up and starts to freak out when he finds that I'm not there."

Maka said and we all looked at her in shock.

"What about how you got here? Can't you use the vehicle you used last night to leave?"

Patty asked and I saw Maka's eyes widen before she ran out of the kitchen and out the front door. I looked at Patty and Liz confused before we all followed after her. We found her by the front gate staring at the remains of a black and red motorcycle.

"Soul is going to _kill_me. He loved that bike more than anything. Why the hell did I take it?"

Maka said to herself, unaware that we were all standing behind her.

"You know, we have several bikes in the garage. If it makes you feel any better you can take one to get back to your apartment and give it Soul in place of his….wrecked one."

I said and Maka turned to look at me with wide eyes.

"Are you sure?"

She asked unsure and I nodded.

"Thank you!"

She yelled and suddenly her arms were around my waist and she was hugging me. I blushed and heard Liz and Patty laughing. I glared at them and they muffled their laughter, but didn't stop completely.

"N-No problem."

I said as she pulled back.

"You have no idea how much you just saved my life. I owe you one for sure."

She said and I just nodded.

I led Maka to the garage while Liz and Patty went back inside. I flipped on the light switch and the garage was illuminated by the florescent lights. I heard Maka gasp and turned to look at her face. Her eyes widened as she looked over all the vehicles in our garage.

"Just how many cars do you have?"

She asked as we walked down the steps.

"Four cars, two limos, six four wheelers, two dirt bikes, two skateboards aside from my own, and eight motorcycles."

I said and she stopped to look at me.

"You're kidding."

She said and I smiled as I led her to the part of the garage with all the bikes.

"Nope."

I said as I flipped on the switch.

"Holy Shinigami."

Maka said and my smile widened.

* * *

><p>-Maka-<p>

He hadn't been kidding when he'd said he had all those cars. I stared in shock when Kid flipped on the light and the room brightened to reveal eight shining motorcycles. They were all sitting by twos and each one was the exact opposite of the other. The first one was completely black with gold swirls, the one next to it was gold with black swirls. The second one was electric blue with white lightning on the side of the gas tank, the one beside it was it's twin just the colors switched. Next was a bike that was a dark purple with pink and blue giraffes on the side, I could only guess who that belonged to. The last two made me gasp again. The base paintjob was a simple, yet elegant black while the second layer was a simple white outlining. Then, the DWMA's initials were painted across the top of the gas tank while there was a painting of a Shinigami mask on either side. The one sitting beside it was the exact same, only there was a slight variation in the colors used.

"Find one you like?"

Kid asked and I turned to look at him and saw he was smiling at me. I blushed before nodding.

"Yeah, I like these two."

I said and heard him laugh. It was a husky, velvety sound that sent shivers down my spine, just like his voice.

"Then you can take whichever one you like best."

Kid said and I looked at him in surprise.

"Are you sure it's okay? I mean, you don't have to do this."

I said, but he shook his head.

"I want to."

He said and I blushed as I turned back to the bikes. I really liked the one with the black base paint, it's twin was identical except the base paint was a midnight blue instead. I thought about which one Soul would like best and walked over to the midnight blue one and trailed my hands over the dashboard.

"Go ahead and get on it."

Kid said as he handed me my jacket. I slipped it on and looked at him before swinging my leg over the side and pushing the kickstand up.

Kid pushed a button and the garage door opened. I turned to look at him and found he was smiling at me again.

"Thanks again for taking care of me, and for the bike."

I said and he shook his head.

"No problem Maka."

He said and I smiled at him before kicking the bike to life and the roar of the engine filled the room.

"Bye Kid."

I said and he waved at me.

"Bye Maka."

He said before I drove out of the garage, through the gate, and down the street back towards mine and Soul's apartment.

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you guys enjoyed. There was a little more MakaxKid action this time.

**SHOUTOUTS TO MY REVIEWERS, THANK YOU ALL OF YOU.**

**OokamiLover19:** Thanks, I plan to keep it up for as long as I can. I've made myself curious as to how far I will take this story.

**InLoveWithDeaththeKid: **Yeah, and here's another chapter update. You're welcome and I hope you like this chapter as well.

**Otaku4Life524: **Thank you. There are quite a lot of KidxMaka fics and some are quite good, while some aren't so good. I just write my stories the way I feel I should, though I do take what my reviewers have to say into consideration. I'm glad my story stands out, that means it's unique. I'm glad you love it so much, you have no idea how happy it makes me to know there are people out there who like my stories. Hope you didn't have to wait too long, here's the next chapter.

**animegeek123:** I updated just for you guys, my readers. Hope you like this chapter as well, please review.

**rainfurr26: **You're welcome, and I hope you liked this chapter as well.

**Erin Bloodrein Sage: **You had somewhat of an advantage with being able to read the beginning of this at school, but even you didn't get to read this before the others so ha! You know I love you Erin. I'm glad you love this so much, and I hope you liked this chapter too. I tried to incorporate more MakaxKid time. Hope I did good. Pleae review. And I'll work on our story when I get a chance.


	10. Chapter 10

-Maka-

I pulled up to the curve in front of mine and Soul's apartment just as the sun came over the horizon. I got off the bike and headed for the door, I opened it just as Soul walked out.

"Maka! Where have you been?"

He asked worriedly.

"Not now Soul, I'll tell you on the way."

I said as I pushed past him and walked into the apartment. I ran up to my room and quickly stripped out of the clothes Liz had let me borrow. I pulled on a pair of low riding jeans and a red t-shirt before folding up the clothes Liz had let me borrow and tied them together with a ribbon from my desk. I grabbed my books from the corner of my bed before running back outside.

Soul was standing in front of the bike, staring at it in wonder.

"Maka, where'd you get the-"

He started, but I interrupted him as I put my books in the compartment beneath the seat.

"Look Soul, I don't plan on being late. We have a long drive from here to the academy, I'll tell you on the way."

I said and he nodded before throwing his book in with mine before getting on the bike. I was surprised when he scooted back to let me get behind the wheel. I had expected him to want to drive, I could tell he wanted to.

I smiled to myself before getting on and driving away from the curb.

"Where were you this morning Maka?"

Soul asked over the roar of the engine.

"That's kinda a long story."

I said as I weaved through people in the street.

"We've got time."

He said and I sighed.

"Well, when Kid and I got separated from you and the girls we ran into a kiishin. Since neither of us had a weapon we had to fight by ourselves and I got injured."

I said and felt Soul's grip around my waist tighten and my breath hitched as it aggravated my side.

"Injured how?"

He asked.

"I got hit in my side."

"So _that's_ why you lied to Lord Death."

He said and I nodded.

"Yes. I just wanted to get home and rest. Once I closed the door on you I waited till you went to your room before heading to the bathroom. I'd planned on taking a bath, but the water started to turn red from all the blood I was losing so I took a shower. Once I got dressed I tried to bandage my side, but I saw we were out."

I said.

"Why didn't you say something?"

He asked as I turned down a street.

"Because, when I walked out of the bathroom you were asleep."

I said and heard him sigh.

"You should have woken me up."

He said and I just shook my head.

"I didn't want to bother you. I wound up borrowing your bike though."

I said and felt him stiffen in the seat behind me.

"And where is my bike?"

He asked warily and I sighed.

"About that, it kinda got totaled."

I said and flinched when he screamed at me over the sound of the engine.

"WHAT!"

"Calm down, this bike is to replace your old one."

I said and heard him grumble.

"How _exactly_ did my bike get totaled anyway?"

He asked and I sighed yet again.

"I don't know why, but I wound up heading towards Kid's house. The guards stopped me at the gate and I kinda sent the bike right at them and the gate. I jumped over the fence and wound up on Kid's porch. He, Liz, and Patty looked after me and that's why I wasn't there when you woke up."

I said and Soul was quiet for a while. He didn't say anything till we pulled up to the academy.

I parked the bike by a tree and cut the engine.

"Soul?"

I asked as I got off the bike.

"You're okay right?"

He asked and I smiled at him. I saw his eyes widen in shock and that made me smile that much more.

"I'm fine Soul. Come on, let's get to class before Stein decides to give us detention."

I said and he blinked a couple of times before grabbing his books and running after me down the halls towards class.

* * *

><p>-Soul-<p>

I couldn't believe it. I no longer cared that Maka had gotten hurt, or that she'd totaled my bike, or that she'd spent the entire night at Kid's place. Something had happened in the past two days that had changed Maka. She wasn't as distant anymore, and she had actually smiled. I hadn't seen her smile since before our fight with Medusa. Though I still don't know what had caused her to become so distant in the first place.

We made it to class just in time.

"Cutting it a little close don't you think?"

Stein asked as he rolled himself into the classroom.

"Sorry Professor."

Maka said before heading for her seat. I did the same and sat down next to her. I couldn't help but look at her. It seemed like she'd gone back to her cold self again, there were no emotions showing on her face. Not even boredom.

"Morning Soul, Maka."

A voice said behind us and I turned to see Tsubaki.

"Morning."

I said and turned towards the door looking for BlackStar only to see Kid, Liz, and Patty walk in the door. I felt a shift in Maka's soul and turned to look at her. I was shocked to see a small smile on her face as she watched Kid and the girls take their seats.

'No. There's no way that _that's_ what made her change.'

I thought as I watched my friend. I saw Kid look over towards Maka and she blushed before looking away from him.

'Holy cow, Maka likes Kid!'

I screamed in my head. I heard BlackStar scream something and saw him hanging from the ceiling at the front of the room. Stein threw a scalpel at him and BlackStar fell to the floor unconscious. I turned back to look at Maka to see her still looking at the desk. I looked over at Kid and saw him talking with Patty.

'Question is, does he like her?'

I wondered. There was no way I was going to let Maka get her hopes up only to have them squashed if he didn't return her feelings.

'I'll find out after class.'

I thought before turning to look at Stein as Tsubaki dragged BlackStar to their seats.

Class ended and I shot up out of my seat and grabbed Kid by the arm and pulled him out into the hall before anyone could say anything.

"Soul? What are you doing?"

He asked when I finally let go of his arm.

"What do you think of Maka?"

I asked, deciding to get straight to the point. Kid blushed and looked around nervously.

"W-What do you mean?"

He asked and I sighed.

"I mean, do you like her?"

I asked and his blush darkened.

"O-Of course, she's a good friend."

He said and I sighed in exasperation.

"That's not what I meant!"

I snapped and he looked at me.

"I meant, do you _like_her."

I said and Kid's face turned an even darker shade of red and I smiled to myself.

'He's blushing like a maniac, he's got to like her.'

"W-Well…."

Kid said trailing off.

"You should know she likes you too."

I said and Kid's eyes widened.

"S-She does?"

He asked in surprise and I smiled at the hint of hope in his voice.

"Yeah. I've noticed recently that she's changed again. She used to be so cold towards everyone, but ever since the mission she's changed. This morning she actually smiled for the first time in months. And when you walked into the classroom and looked at her she blushed. Dude, I know what I'm talking about, she likes you."

I said and saw Kid smile a bit.

"I do like her."

He said finally and I smiled.

"Then why don't you ask her out already?"

I asked and he sighed.

"Because, she'd probably say no."

He said and I smacked my forehead.

"And _why_ would she do that?"

I asked.

"I don't know, I just think she will."

He said and I sighed.

"Well you'll never know unless you ask."

I said.

"I don't-"

He started, but stopped when he heard Maka's voice. We both froze and listened closely.

"Maka, can I ask you something?"

Someone asked, it sounded like Tsubaki.

"Sure Tsubaki, what is it?"

Maka said and we waited.

"I know it's probably none of my business, but do you like Kid?"

Tsubaki asked and I saw Kid's eyes widen in shock at Tsubaki's question. We both waited for Maka's answer, though I already knew what she'd say.

"I…I….Yeah, I do."

She said after a while and I heard Kid heave a sigh of relief. I turned to look at him.

"Told you."

I whispered and he shh'd me when Tsubaki said something else.

"Then why don't you tell him?"

"Because, I don't know if he feels the same way."

She said and I smiled at Kid.

'I love it when I'm right.'

I thought as I continued to listen to the conversation with Kid.

"You'll never know if he does unless you tell him how you feel."

Tsubaki said and I heard Maka sigh.

"I know, it's just-"

"What are you two doing standing in the hall? Get to class."

A teacher said, interrupting Maka and Tsubaki's conversation.

We heard them walk down the hall and I looked at Kid.

"See? She feels the same, but she doesn't know how you feel. You should tell her, and the sooner the better."

I said before walking away.

'All I've got to say is he better treat her right.'

I thought as I walked to my next class.

* * *

><p><strong>~Lunch~<strong>

* * *

><p>-Maka-<p>

I stood up and stretched as the other students filed out of the room for lunch. I picked up the bundle of clothes Liz had given me and headed outside towards the courtyard. I knew Kid and everyone else liked to eat outside and weaved my way in and out of the crowd of students. I sighed in relief when I saw Liz, Patty, and Kid walking away from the crowd towards an open part in the courtyard.

I made my way over to them and found myself blushing as I got closer. I couldn't help but think of what Tsubaki had said earlier.

'You'll never know if he does unless you tell him how you feel.'

I sighed to myself and stopped.

'I know that, but what if he doesn't feel the same?'

I wondered and bit my lip nervously. I groaned before taking a deep breath and calming down. Then I walked over to them and called out Liz's name to get their attention.

"Liz!"

I yelled and they all stopped and turned to look at me.

"Maka!"

Liz said in surprise as I walked up to them.

"Hey, umm thanks for letting me borrow some clothes."

I said as I handed her the bundle of clothes still tied with my ribbon.

"No problem."

She said as she took them from me.

"So I guess Soul took the news of his bike pretty well?"

Patty asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, though the fact that he's got a new bike kinda helped a bit. I still owe you for that."

I said, finally looking at Kid. He looked at me and smiled and I blushed. I could hear my heart rate pick up and cursed myself.

'Why can't I control myself? He probably doesn't even like me like that.'

I thought as I tried unsuccessfully to get my heart to calm down.

"Well, I'm going to g-"

I said as I turned and started to head back towards the doors of the academy, but Kid grabbed my arm.

"Wait!"

He said and I turned to look at him in shock. I noticed that Liz and Patty had disappeared and it seemed like the courtyard of the school suddenly became abandoned aside from me and Kid.

"W-What?"

I asked as my heart beat loudly in my ears.

"I….I wanted to ask you something."

He said as he let go of my arm.

I turned back around and looked at him curiously.

"What?"

I asked, my heart beating erratically.

"I…Well, I was wondering if…."

He started, but trailed off.

"Yes?"

I asked a little nervously. I saw him blush and wondered what he could be trying to ask me that made him have that reaction.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me."

He said finally, his face a deep red.

I couldn't breathe. My heart was beating rapidly in my chest and I couldn't believe what I'd just heard.

'Did…Did Kid really just ask me out?'

I wondered, trying to process what just happened.

"I-If you don't feel the same way that's alright, I just thought-"

He started, but I cut him off by wrapping my arms around his waist and hugging him tightly. He froze before I felt his arms wrap around my waist in return.

"I take that it that was a yes?"

He asked and I pulled back to look up into his golden eyes.

"Yes, yes it was."

I said with a smile and blushed when he returned it with a smile of his own.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm really sorry if you didn't like this chapter, but it's all I could think of. I think it's sweet. **Shoutout** to my readers. It's late and i'm too exhausted to do individual shoutouts. But thank you all for your reviews and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Night ppl.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Sadly guys, this is the last chapter of Behind Those Eyes. I read over it and not only could I 1) not come up with anymore ideas for it, but 2) it also has a good place to end which is where it is. Im sorry again, but thank you all to those who have reviewed. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>-Kid-<p>

I couldn't believe it, she said yes. I wanted to jump up and down and scream to the Heavens, but I could steels for hugging Maka for now.

* * *

><p>-Liz-<p>

I smiled as I saw Kid smile as he hugged Maka.

"Finally."

Patty said and I turned to look at her. Even though it hadn't been that obvious to Maka and Kid that they liked each other, it was painfully obvious to Patty and me. I noticed that the other students were heading back to class.

"I hate to break them up, but we can't be late for class or Sid will give us extra assignments."

I said and Patty nodded in agreement. We walked over to the new couple and stopped next to them.

"Congratulations and all on finding the one you love, but if we don't get moving your first date will be spent in the library doing work."

I said and they both broke apart and blushed.

"S-Sorry."

Maka said and I smiled at her as I saw her face darken as she blushed even more.

"Don't apologize to me, apologize to Sid when we're late to his class."

I said before turning and running towards the classroom, I could hear Patty, Kid, and Maka right behind me.

* * *

><p>-Maka-<p>

I couldn't believe it. Kid felt the same way I did and now we were going out. I don't think I could have been happier even if I tried.

"Maka?"

I heard someone say and turned to see Tsubaki standing by my desk.

"Yeah?"

I asked and she blushed.

"So….how'd it go?"

She asked and I blushed as I stood up and joined her. School was over and we could all go home.

"He feels the same and he asked me out."

I said with a smile and Tsubaki squealed in happiness.

"That's wonderful!"

She cried and I smiled as I hugged my books to my chest. Yes, yes it was.

"So, when do you think you will go on your first date?"

She asked and I stopped. I hadn't thought of that.

"I…I don't know, we haven't even been going out for a full day."

I said and her smile faded.

"Oh, well I'm sure Kid will ask you when he thinks the time is right. Bye Maka."

She said before waving and running off to find BlackStar. I waved back before walking out of the school.

'When would we go on our first date?'

I wondered, then sighed.

'Do I even _want_ to go on a date right now? Maybe I should just let things go at their own pace.'

I thought then smiled as I decided that was exactly what I'd do.

"Hey Maka!"

I heard someone yell my name and looked up to see Soul sitting on his new bike waving at me. I smiled at him and ran over.

"Come on, lets take our stuff home and see if Lord Death has a mission for us."

He said and I nodded before hopping on the back and holding onto his waist.

We pulled up to the front of our apartment and I hopped off as Soul put down the kickstand. I threw my books onto my bed before rushing back outside. I stopped on the doorstep and pulled out the little Death Mirror that was directly linked to the Death Chamber.

"Heyo!"

Lord Death said in his overly excited voice.

"Hello Lord Death."

I said with a smile.

"Oh Maka, how are you?"

He asked and I blushed a bit.

"Fine. Umm, Lord Death, Soul and I were wondering if you have any missions for us?"

I asked and he nodded.

"Yes, in fact I do."

He said and I smiled as Soul came closer to be involved in the conversation as well. Lord Death told us our mission and we both said goodbye before I put the mirror in my pocket and turned to Soul.

"Alright, you ready to go?"

I asked and he smiled at me.

"I thought you'd never ask."


End file.
